Detachable electrical connectors have evolved, due to the intricacy and miniaturization of electrical and electronic circuits, into a wide variety of forms for specific applications. Requirements for multiple circuit paths and high reliability have resulted in the adoption of many designs of so-called "zero insertion force" and "low insertion force" connectors. One part of the connector can readily be inserted into the other, without substantial force being exerted, and then the parts can be securely engaged and retained in place with firm electrical contact. Usually, the connectors utilize male plugs insertable into separable female receptacles. The locking action and secure engagement are realized by the use of a separate cam or actuator member that is shifted to provide a levering or wedging effect. A major difficulty with zero insertion force connectors available in the present state of the art is that they are quite expensive, even when manufactured in high volume with consequent economies of scale. Basically, higher costs than desirable are inherent because individual elements are dissimilar, assembly procedures can be complex, and because an extra mechanism is employed to achieve the zero insertion force property. There are, however, other difficulties as well. Assurance of reliable contact is reduced because of oxide deposits, corrosion, or contaminants on the surfaces of the elements. There is some wiping or wedging action between the elements as one is inserted relative to the other, but this does not necessarily clear away built up layers or contaminants, particularly in zero insertion force devices. In addition, electrical pathways tend in any connector to be across point contacts, because minor deviations in contacting surface areas preclude multiple point contact. It is desirable to have a device in which corrosion layers and impurities are wiped free, and in which there are a substantial number of assured points of firm contact between clean metal. While this can obviously be done with complex shapes and mechanisms, it is preferred to utilize a simple, versatile and readily mass produced configuration.